


Keeping quiet till the end

by RainbowPlane



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Goro's death, Like real short this time, M/M, Mutual pining till the death, My angsty ideas strike again, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Shido's palace obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPlane/pseuds/RainbowPlane
Summary: A short impression of Akechi’s feelings during his end. His regrets, pains and true feelings for Akira as well.





	Keeping quiet till the end

**Author's Note:**

> A real short fic this time, just a small idea I've had in my head the entire day. And since I had some free time I decided to write it.

‘’Akechi!!’’

This was it, this was the end. He has lost the game. Not only did he had no way to get out of there normally, he didn’t even want to anymore.

A pained smile formed across his face. ‘This was always how it should’ve turned out, isn’t it? Just me being pathetic without having accomplished anything in my life.’ He thought to himself.

Not only did he fail to accomplish his plans, he also failed in staying true to his own feelings.

He was in love with the leader of the Phantom thieves, he knew for certain now. But he also knew there was no way that love was mutual. Why would such a guy surrounded by beautiful people ever notice such a low-life like himself? He even betrayed them.

And still, the look in Akira’s eyes as Akechi was down on the ground gave him hope. The terror as his shadow appeared. It was nothing but false hope, he knew, but as long as he was there he would be clinging to that false hope.

There was only one thing he could do, one thing that could set him free forever. No one would ever miss a guy like himself anyways and it even ends up helping these people.

The people that had made him realise the path he was taking wasn’t going to end well.

Tears were close to fill his eyes. He was going to do it, there was nothing else to do, so why did he feel so scared?

He pointed the gun. Everyone was scared. Even now they were still scared he was going to betray them, but he had already decided not to do so. Doing that would be worthless.

A gunshot. Not at a person, but at a control panel.

The door went shut in an instant. But right before Akechi got a glimpse of Akira’s eyes one last time and they broke him inside. They were filled with shock and pain, but also relieve and gratitude.

One last shot, one last fighting chance. This was how it should be. Akechi giving his life to for the sake of true justice.

‘’I just hope you prevail in the end.’’ Akechi said right before he turned towards his shadow self.

Two more gunshots were soon heard.

And then there was silence.

Nothing more, just pure silence.

 

-

 

Akira had ran towards the shut door as soon as he realised what was going to happen. He never had any chance. Any chance to tell Akechi how he felt about him.

Two gunshots were heard.

‘’No!’’ Akira fell to his knees. Tears flowing down his face.

If only he had been honest with him, could he have still been alive then? Could he have trusted us enough to let us help him earlier? Or would nothing have changed at all?’ So many questions ran through his mind as he sat there, hopeless.

He was almost certain he could’ve done something, he could’ve saved him. But now it’s too late. Akechi is gone. He’s never coming back.

‘’Joker, let’s get going.’’

Akira didn’t even register who the voice belonged to, he wasn’t going to move anytime soon. He wasn’t capable to.

‘’We all feel really bad for what just happened, but we need to get to safety first.’’

He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to move on. He had failed to save someone else, so why would he be allowed to save himself?

‘’You know he did this to save you, right?’’

Akira’s whole body froze. They were right. If he were to go to waste here Akechi would’ve died for nothing.

He stood up, finally. ‘’Alright let’s go. Let’s not let this given change go to waste.’’ He managed to speak. Deep down he was still broken, he might never get over it, but at least everyone in his team would get to see his motivated cool self again.

He’s never going to get over Akechi, he will forever regret not telling him about his true feelings but he can at least avenge his death by beating the guy who drove him to this. This is all the motivation Akira needs at the moment. All the motivation to keep him standing.


End file.
